Broken Heart
by Moondoggy
Summary: A slightly weird fic about an orphan wizard we all know and one of my theories on why he is the way he is. Kinda dark and a little odd. The title has pretty much zilch to do with the story but I'll think of a better one later. PG because


A/N Okay, this is a slightly strange little ficcy that I'm only uploading because I'm bored

A/N Okay, this is a slightly strange little ficcy that I'm only uploading because I'm bored. Honestly, it's not my best work but hey, I wrote it at one thirty in the morning, need I say more? Anyhoozles, as usual, r and r. Flames will be used to blow up my Math classroom 'cuz God knows somebody needs to liven it up. Toodles.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

The small, dark room was quiet and empty, except for one 12-year-old boy. He was rather short for his age, with messy black hair, pale skin and sad eyes. He stood in front of the cracked mirror on the wall, trying unsuccessfully to flatten his hair and cover up the rips and stains on his old shirt. With a sigh, the boy gave up and turned away from the mirror. Picking up a single, red rose, he strode out of the room.

All the other children stepped hastily out of his way, whispering coldly to each other as he passed. The boy caught a few words here and there and he hung his head and clenched his hands as the harsh words followed him down the hall.

"I heard he could do dark magic." "I heard he's possessed by the devil." "Someone told me he sold his soul." "He's so weird. He always looks sad, it's creepy." "Freak." "He's evil…"

This boy had no friends to speak of. Not here at the orphanage or at his school, Hogwarts. The members of Slytherin, his Hogwarts house, prided themselves on being purebloods. A half-muggle or mudblood like him was unwelcome. Here at the orphanage he was shunned because of his strange behavior and the weird things that always happened around him; objects levitating or vanishing, people's hair changing color, little things like that. The other children at the orphanage were rather cruel, as kids will often be towards someone different, and they picked on the strange boy mercilessly. Even the owner of the orphanage supported the belief that the boy was evil and warned the other kids against him. But, for most of his life, he was just a lonely child, starved for love and affection. But, as his attempts at friendship failed again and again, he began to grow cold, now he was willing to risk his heart only one more time before giving up on love completely.

He made his way down the path made by the other children, carrying the rose like a priceless gem. Then, he saw her. Like a lamp in the dark she was standing in the center of the hall, looking right at him, a smile on her face. _This is it, _he thought, taking a deep breath. He strode up to her, a small smile appearing on his normally solemn face. He held out the rose and, with another deep breath, he said very rapidly, "I really like you and I was kinda hoping…" He paused, a hopeful look on his face. The girl giggled and smiled sweetly at him. The boy grinned, his hopes rising, only to be crushed… The girl's eyes hardened. "FREAK!" She shouted, before turning around and walking away, leaving him standing there, holding a rose. The other kids started to laugh and jeer and the boy turned and ran back to his room.

Once inside, he stared at his reflection in the mirror with tears stinging his eyes. Something sharp stuck into his hand, making him wince at the sudden pain. Glancing down, he saw that a thorn from the rose had dug into his palm and blood was dripping from the wound. The dark red liquid ran down the stem and stained the scarlet petals. The boy's eyes hardened and the tears vanished, leaving behind an icy glare. _This is what love brings. _He thought darkly. _Pain and suffering. I'm better off alone. _He let the rose fall to the floor and picked up his wand. He stared once again at his reflection, the sad look gone from his eyes, replaced by cold emptiness. With a satisfied smile, he turned and swept out of the room, wand in hand. Moments later, the girl's scream echoed through the orphanage, followed by his voice uttering two words. "Avada Kedavra."

And Tom Riddle, the lonely orphaned half-blood died forever, killed by a broken heart. And Lord Voldemort, powerful dark wizard and ruthless killer, was born.


End file.
